New Family Ex Wife
by TwilightVamp1
Summary: Newly divorced Edward with a daughter will he find happiness with his old high school sweetheart and will Tanya stay away?


****

AN: My Beta'd version is here and now people can lay off their annoying grammar notes. I will post again as soon as I can Im thinking of what Bellas been doing in this story lol any ideas just lay them on me

Disclaimer: I own just my computer and my ideas

I was married 2 years ago thinking my life was perfect and complete. I was just starting my residency at Clallam County Hospital and been there for nearly a year now. The first year of our marriage consisted of parties. Oh how my wife loved parties. She always insisted we go to every single event no matter if I desired to go or not. She had a temper and I was in no mood to deal with her tantrums when I expressed my wish to excuse myself from some.

Then she changed, becoming moody and out of control. When I had to work late she accused me of affair after affair. When she become pregnant she w as furious, blaming me for it because she never desired to have children. She refused to let our angel grow and demanded I help her get rid of it but I managed to convince her not to abort our child. It took everything I had for her not to.

Our daughter was born 6 weeks too early and she was so happy, not wanting anything to do with our precious angel. For this I couldnt even look at her, the wife I once thought was my soul mate was now turned into a bitter, well bitch is the only word I can think of to describe it but my sister Alice and family have many more words to add to the vocabulary involving my wife. When I filed for a divorce she refused and I figured it was because of the money. I found this amusing, amazed how one woman once a beautiful person could turn into a malicious malcontent person.

A week ago our divorce was final and I was ready to move on. I packed up and I moved back to Forks to my parents Esme and Carlisle. My dear mother Esme did some major redecorating in my brother, Emmetts old room. He freaked when he saw the pastel pink walls and grumbled about sacrificing his room for his niece. Emmet was a tough guy that didnt show any softness towards anyone but I saw it flicker in his eyes when he saw the newest member of the family. He chuckled and with a big grin lifted her up from her car seat. Little Peanut gets my room what a lucky little thing, he said and cradled her to his chest.

Peanut ? I questioned and crossed my arms. She had not been here for two minutes and she was already getting called something other than her real name which I had not thought of quite yet. This caused my blonde headed sister Rosalie, Rose for short, to roll her eyes

Oh come on Edward shes so cute she needs a nickname and I think it fits. Shes a peanut of a size now just hush about it. She couldnt help but smile at my baby girl, walking closer to Emmett and kissed her brand new niece.

I almost feel sorry for her Emmett stated causing everyone to look up in surprise. She looks like Edward poor kid doesnt need to be suffering.

She does not look like Edward granted she has his hair but she looks more like Alice did as a baby my father Carlisle spoke up. Thank god she dont look like that bitEmmett started and stopped, flinching as he was suddenly slapped on the back of the head. Anyway you know whats nice about having a niece? he asked.

And what is that? I asked and keep an eye on him as he walked closer placing her back in my arms.

I can give her back when this happens, he said, making a disgusted face and walked off, confusing me for a moment then I noticed the smell. This made me laugh. Emmett thats so mature hes afraid of a little diaper changing! I yelled after him making the others laugh before I took my peanut to change her diaper. I laid her down in her bassinet that was set up in my room in the corner away from the windows. Grabbing the baby monitor I went down to spend time with everyone while she took a nap. I could tell they were glad I have me home and I was myself. I loved my parents very much and was glad to have them with me while I figured things out and help me raise my most precious gift.

Plopping down on the couch I was immediately pounced on by an energetic and bubbly woman with spiky black hair. I jumped a little then laughed, hugging the smiling and giggling form of Alice

Oh Edward Im so happy you moved back. Now I get to see you and my niece as much as I want now, she grinned showing brilliant white teeth. So where is she?

Well the guest of honor is in her crib asleep, I said, picking up and showing her the monitor, making her pout. Okay fine but when shes awake she is mine.

I smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead. Okay shes yours.

****

A few weeks later.3 to be exact

I mulled over names constantly, listening to suggestions and thinking of my own. Finally I came down with Madison Rose and went with that. Everyone else liked it so that was now her name.

I walked down the stairs with her in my arms all dressed up in pink and white Ralph Lauren 'Greenwich' Coveralls Alice insisted wear. She would only let her wear designer clothes while Rosalie picked out the little shoes. Apparently she and Alice made a pact to where Alice does the clothing while she was in charge of shoes and other items. This left me with absolutely now say which frankly I didnt mind because I had no idea what to buy for her other than diapers and her formula.

As I stepped into the kitchen I heard an excited squeal. I kissed Madi on the cheek before handing her to the ball of energy known as Alice who nearly barreled me over to get her.

Alice took the girl in her arms, smiling at the pudgy face of Madi. So Edward the divorce is done now and you are totally single now right?

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously for a moment, knowing those gears in her brilliant head were planning something. Yeah thats right. Why? I asked slowly.

She smiled, a twinkle in her eye, and just walked off without an answer sitting in one of the chairs. I quickly made a bottle of milk and went after her, handing it to her. You want to tell me what that was about? I asked, sitting next to her.

Taking the bottle she settled back and began to feed Madi. She didnt answer right away and for a moment she seemed to think about whether to tell me or not. Well I ran into someone this week, she began then paused to see how I would react. Go on.

Your old high school sweetheart the one we all thought you would marry, Alice finished.

I heard those words and I thought back to Bella, the one I had always loved since 6th grade if you wanted to go that far. Really? Hohow is she? I stammered. I know I sounded like a nervous kid but I couldnt help it she had seen Bella, my Bella the one who was taken from me unwillingly. She had moved during the summer when we were both 16. It was heart breaking; feeling like a part of my soul was missing while my whole body hurt because she was gone. But I moved on eventually. My love for Bella however never did and though I had found Tanya she never made my heart race like Bella did or make me laugh the way she could. Maybe things would have been different if I kept in touch with her but we both decided perhaps it would be too depressing if we did, knowing we may never see each other for a long time if ever. I was brought out of my reverie when I kept hearing my name.

Huh? I asked stupidly.

Edward were you even listening? Alice asked, an annoyed look on her face. I said she wants to see you and I can see it in your face that you want to see her as well. That made her smile, the annoyance evaporating quickly.

I nodded in agreement. Yes I would. I cleared my throat. Do you have her number?

Yes but dont worry about calling. I already made a dinner date with her and jasper and you will be coming as well, she said, leaving me no way out of it as it was an order not a request. And dont worry about Madi, I have Rose and Emmett taking her at four for you.

I leaned over and kissed my sister on the cheek. You are absolutely wonderful and shall I say assistant, I smiled, causing her to push me. I am going to go get ready for tonight. I got up, my step feeling lighter as well as my heart. I honestly could not wait for tonight but I was also nervous, it had been years since I had seen her. I wondered how much had changed with her and would she be the same Bella I have always loved?


End file.
